


Moving On

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Moving On

**This picks up directly from where Journey’s End finished**

  
  
The Doctor stood at the console as the rain dripped from his now flattened hair, it ran down his face and dripped from his chin and landed on the console. He just looked at the console as it moved up and down, the hum of the time rotor was just a noise to him now. It normally soothed him to hear it. But all it meant now was that he was on his own.  
  
He sighed as he undid his tie and tossed it to the battered pilot’s chair where his sodden jacket now lay. He ran his hands down his face as he felt the emotions inside himself threatening to burst through. They were all gone. They all had someone else.  
  
The Doctor flipped a lever and sent the TARDIS into the vortex. He then turned and walked from the console room and down into the corridors. He walked past the rooms of all the people who had just been on board. Well the exception being Jackie, she hadn’t stayed on the TARDIS.  
  
He saw them all, but the two rooms that made his hearts hurt were Rose’s and Donna’s, two rooms that would never be used again. Jack, Mickey, Sarah and Martha all had the chance to use their rooms again but Rose and Donna were gone forever.  
  
He made it to his own room. His companions had often asked if he had a room on the TARDIS as he was always up still when they left to go to bed and was always up when they came back. He did indeed have a room, a spacious one, it had a huge bed that could probably fit Jack, Rose, Sarah, Martha, Donna, Mickey and himself in and they would all have plenty room. But that was the way of the Time Lords. They did everything bigger than anyone else. Even the wars they had were bigger. The Doctor kicked his door shut as he entered his room,  
  
The bed had a deep red duvet on, it had swirls of golden threads weaved into it... To anyone else it was a pattern. To the Doctor it was like a patchwork quilt. It was the names of all his family, most of them gone. All of the people who had been flying the TARDIS not a few hours ago names were there as well, including Jackie’s.   
  
The Doctor would never say it to anyone but he loved Jackie Tyler, she had taken him in even after he had made her daughter disappear for a whole year. She took the whole him being a 900 and odd year old alien in her stride. But Jackie was happy now, she had her daughter back, her husband too and a new baby. She also had him in a way too, his Metacrisis. He felt bad that Rose had gotten a part human version of him, but he knew that was as good as she was going to get.   
  
He had wanted Rose to stay with him more than anything in the whole of time and space, but he couldn’t take her from Jackie again. Rose would be happy; she would make his other self happy too. The Doctor slowly removed his damp clothes; all he wanted to do was crawl under the duvet and sleep for years. His hearts were hurting. He did climb into the bed but sleep wouldn’t come, his memories of his companies came to him instead of sleep How they all had someone else, they didn’t need him anymore.  
  
Jack, well Jack had his team, Gwen, Rhys and Ianto. Jack had even found love in the timid man Ianto Jones. The Doctor smiled. Jack had gone through a lot since he had first met him in the old hospital. But he had become a close friend. But he had his team and didn’t need the Doctor now.  
  
The Doctor turned onto his side as Sarah Jane Smith came to his memory. She had been with him a long time ago. But she too didn’t need him. Yes she had put her life on hold thinking he would come back. But the Doctor never looked back. He couldn’t there was too much pain if he did. But after they had found each other again at that school Sarah Jane had gone on to put the Doctor behind her and move on. She had a son, one that was created but her son no less. Then there was her little band of helpers. She was protecting the Earth from an attic in Ealing. He smiled at that. Sarah was happy.  
  
Then there was Mickey Smith, Rose’s boyfriend when he had come into their lives and took Rose from him. But Mickey had always known he and Rose weren’t meant to be. He had found love on the Parallel world with a girl called Miranda. But he had stayed in this world. He knew he would no doubt end up working with Jack. So he had someone.  
  
Then there was Martha Jones, the woman who had literally breathed life into him after he had lost Rose. But Martha had played second fiddle to Rose, he had known this but didn’t stop it and he knew it was wrong. She had walked the Earth in the year that never was. She loved him with all her heart and he had just ignored that. But in time they grew passed it and Martha had found love with a Doctor. He turned onto his back as his mind went to Donna.   
  
Donna Noble the woman who had saved the whole of creation and now she was back to square one, but at least she was alive. She had her mum and Gramps. She would be fine, but she could never remember.  
  
He sighed as he placed his arm across his face. There was one other whom he loved; he never spoke about her to anyone. It was someone he had met after Donna had told him she didn’t want to travel with him and before Martha, it was the reason he had locked his hearts away after Rose and why he shut Martha out.   
  
That woman’s name was Annie. He sighed and sat up. Her face came into his mind.  
  
She had long wavy reddish brown hair, her eyes were green, she was… perfect for him.   
  
They had met when the Doctor had left Donna, his last words to her were _her name was Rose_ and he left. He wanted to run and hide away, his hearts were breaking.  
  
Rose was gone, lost forever; she had declared what he had known for ages, her love. But he hadn’t said it back his last words to Rose were Rose Tyler. He closed his eyes as he let the memories of Annie come through.  
  
\---  
  
Annie was a normal girl, well she lived in a pretty well of end of London. She had a good job, money in the bank, men dropping at her feet for her to date them. She had it all and she was miserable. She hated her life, she saw the young girls out on the town, not having to care if they were photographed and then what would happen after.  
  
Her dad was a big shot lawyer; her mother had died a few years before. Annie had grown up on a council estate until she was 12 which was her mother had met and remarried to her step dad. They had both died in a crash, a lorry and their car. Her dad had taken the haulage firm to the cleaners. More money added to the bank. Her Mum had a big win on the lottery a while back and that was when things had gone downhill.  
  
So this day Annie had decided enough was enough, she needed some breathing room. So she bought herself a blond wig, pinned up her own hair and donned the short blond bobbed wig. She also then did her makeup thick and dark colours.   
  
Then came the look, she pulled out a pair of black leggings, bright pink shorts, a plain white tee with a ‘v’ cut in it, also the words ‘born to party’ were written across the front in black. She placed on a pair of high pink heels, grabbed a pink purse and then headed out onto the town.  
  
\---  
  
Somewhere in that town the TARDIS had decided to take her Time Lord there.  
  
“Oh no, I am not going out there, I need to be on Framp 3.” He said as he read where they were.  
  
The Doctor then tried to re-configure the co-ordinates to go where he wanted… but the TARDIS wouldn’t let him.   
  
He flicked and flipped at levers and switches but nothing happened.   
  
“Well you can take me here but I am not leaving the console room.” the Doctor said as she slumped onto the pilot’s chair.  
  
\---  
  
Annie had been having a laugh, she had met some girls, she had told them she was up visiting and didn’t know the place well.  
  
So they let her tag along, everything was going well until someone had grabbed at her hair and it came off. She turned tail and ran.  
  
She cried as she ran and headed for the small alleyway. She had seen the two paps behind her, she needed somewhere to hide, somewhere small. She rounded the corner and saw an old fashioned police box.   
  
She ran to it, pulled at the door and stepped inside.  
  
The Doctor was sat on his chair when the door opened and in walked a young woman. The door closed behind her.  
  
Annie looked around at the place. “Ok, I’m guessing I am not in Kansas anymore.” she said.  
  
“How? What? What?? WHAT???” the Doctor said as he stood.  
  
Annie heard the voice and then saw the man it belonged to. “Hello there.” Annie said with a smile. “Is this your place?”  
  
“Yes, now leave.” The Doctor said bluntly.  
  
“Wait please, there are these people, they are chasing me I just need a little time for them to go, then I swear mister I will be gone and you won’t hear from me again.” Annie begged.  
  
The Doctor stood up and looked at the monitor; he saw that there were three men, yelling for an Annie Edwards. He then looked at the woman in front of him. “Ok, you can stay, but only till they leave, then you leave. I’m better on my own.”  
  
“Thank you very much mister.” Annie smiled.  
  
“It’s Doctor.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“My name, it’s the Doctor.”  
  
“Doctor who?” Annie asked.  
  
“Just the Doctor.” he smiled.  
  
Annie then wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
The Doctor noticed. “Come with me.” He said as he gestured for her to follow him.  
  
Annie followed the man dressed in a brown pinstriped suit.  
  
The Doctor led Annie down a corridor and to a room. He pushed it open and revealed a kitchen.   
  
“Cup of tea?” he asked. He felt a little bad for yelling at her before.  
  
“I would love one.” Annie said with a smile.  
  
\---  
  
After a couple of cups of tea Annie was warmed up. She had also unpinned her hair. “That’s better.”  
  
“I take it you don’t wear it like that often.” the Doctor said as he drank another cup of tea.  
  
“No, I don’t normally dress this way but I needed to…” Annie stopped. She then realised that no doubt the paps would be gone now.  
  
The Doctor saw the look in Annie’s eyes. “Listen why don’t you stay here overnight, then I will drop you off home in the morning, make sure they have gone.”  
  
Annie felt a huge smile pass over her face. “I don’t mean to be any trouble.”  
  
“You wont be. Come on I will show you to a room.” The Doctor placed his cup down and then held his hand out.  
  
Annie smiled and took his hand. It was cool to the touch, it felt so… well alien.  
  
“Sorry.” Annie said as she realised she had been staring at his hand.  
  
The Doctor laughed a little.   
  
“What’s so funny?” Annie asked him.  
  
“You can deal with walking into a small box that is a lot bigger on the inside, but the temperature of someone’s hand and you start to wonder.”  
  
Annie looked at him. “Your him aren’t you?” she asked as the penny finally dropped.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The man who keeps saving the Earth, first I heard of you was when that space ship crashed into Westminster Clock Tower, then when there was an earthquake in Cardiff a few months later.” Annie said.  
  
“Welllllll, technically it was me and wasn’t.” The Doctor said with a smile.  
  
“How do you mean?” Annie said a little puzzled.  
  
“Well as you now know yes I am him, The Doctor, I was there when the Slitheen ship crashed into the clock tower yes, but it was a different me. I am a TimeLord, last of actually.” The Doctor said as they reached a door.  
  
“Go on.” Annie said.  
  
The Doctor leant against the door. “I don’t die.”  
  
“Really?” Annie said leaning against the wall facing him.  
  
“Yup, TimeLords have this little trick… we regenerate a sort of repair. We heal the cells that are dying but it means I change my face, back then I was all big ears, boots and leather jacket.” The Doctor then crossed his arms.  
  
“Hmmm, I like this look better.” Annie smiled.  
  
“Thanks.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
“How many times have you…regenerated?” Annie asked.  
  
“This form is my tenth.” The Doctor unfolded his arms and the opened the door of the room.   
  
Annie saw the décor of it as he opened it.   
  
“Wow.” she said as she walked forward.  
  
The Doctor smiled.   
  
“How did you…” Annie looked around and saw that her actual bedroom was here in front of her.  
  
“Welllllll, the TARDIS is a special kind of ship. She looked into you and found out the layout of your room, also she is a Time Machine and knew your name and did a background check sort of thing.”   
  
Annie looked at him. “You are quite mad aren’t you?”  
  
The Doctor just smiled. “Sometimes… right then I shall bid you good night. If you need anything just step out of this door and turn left, you will find me in the console room.”  
  
“The what room?” Annie asked.  
  
“The room you first entered now goodnight.” The Doctor smiled and left.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor sat up as he looked around his room, his Annie she had called herself once. He lay back down and went back to his memories.  
  
\---  
  
Annie had a good nights sleep, she awoke and found fresh clothes laid out for her. Normal comfy clothes. A pair of black pants and a plain blue tee, there was a pair of white converse there too. Her favourite type of footwear.  
  
She dressed and then stepped out of the door. She could hear someone crying… no scratch that sobbing and calling out in a language she didn’t know. She went right and followed the sound.  
  
Annie reached a door, a wooden door with spiral carvings in it. The cries were louder now she tapped gently and spoke. “Hello? Are you ok?”  
  
No answer just more crying. Annie took a breath and pushed the door open.  
  
\---  
  
She saw the Doctor lying on the bed, he was the source of the crying and the alien words. He was thrashing around the bed. He was having a nightmare that much was obvious.   
  
The words suddenly changed to English, she could make out Daleks, Citadel, Time Vortex, War.  
  
Annie went to him and placed her hand on his head as he was flat on his back. His jacket was lying on the back of a chair, his own white converse kicked carelessly to the floor, but he was still dressed. He was also rather clammy and warm. That was the one thing she noticed from the off.  
  
He had been cool to the touch the night before. He was now hot…he needed a cold compress.  
  
Annie turned and went to the bathroom, she went a flannel and returned to the Doctor. He was still muttering, but they were names now, Donna, Jack, Martha, Sarah then it was Master and finally he screamed out ROSE.  
  
Annie placed the flannel on his brow, she moved his hair out of his eyes as she did. She started to speak to him.  
  
“Doctor… its Annie… your having a nightmare… come on wake up.” She said gently.  
She repeated it a few times. “Come on Doctor… follow my voice… wake up.”  
  
The Doctor started to stop moaning and calling out… he started to calm down, Annie noticed after she had gone to wet the flannel again she felt him and he was cool to the touch again.   
  
The Doctor then turned onto his side and curled up facing Annie, like Annie would when she wanted to be comfy.   
  
The next words that came out of his mouth weren’t the ones she was expecting.  
  
“Hold me.” he whispered.  
  
Annie was a little shocked. All the things she had heard and read about this man. How he had defeated the Sycorax dressed in his Pj’s, How he had saved a school from some creatures, stood at the heart of the Battle of Canary Wharf with his friends, she had heard he had helped with last Christmas when the Thames was drained and a giant webstar had opened fire on London. But now he looked so lost and needed her. Annie then scooted down and placed her arms around him.  
  
“Thank you.” he said gently.  
  
Annie felt his breathing slow as he fell asleep. She could hear the thrum of his heart beat and she fell asleep next to him.  
  
\---  
  
Annie awoke to find she was now being held. The coolness of the arm across her and the hand holding hers.  
  
The Doctor had woken up to find he was curled into Annie. He remembered he had had a nightmare, Rose had helped him through them. But she was gone. He then felt as Annie turned in her sleep, he then pulled her close to him.  
  
There was something about this woman that was unlocking his hearts, knocking down the wall that had been thrown up when he had lost Rose. He had spent 5 years looking for that crack in time to say goodbye to Rose.   
  
He sighed as he felt Annie start to wake up.  
  
Annie turned onto her back and looked up at the Doctor, his hair was sticking up at odd angles but that wasn’t any different to the way he normally wore his hair. He looked like he had the weight of the universe on his shoulders.  
  
“Morning.” Annie said.  
  
“Morning, Thank you.”  
  
“Its fine, a friend of mine’s little girl had bad dreams after the battle of Canary Wharf…I thin everyone did, so I just used the technique I heard her use.” Annie smiled as the Doctor looked deep into her eyes, they were a piercing green, he didn’t know why he did it, but his whole body had wanted it. So he just did it.  
  
He leant down and placed his lips to hers.  
  
Annie felt the coolness of his lips at first, then how soft they were. She moved her arms to his neck to kiss him back.  
  
The Doctor felt Annie’s arms around his neck, he then placed his tongue along her lips hoping for her to let him in to explore.  
  
Annie felt his tongue and gently parted her lips to let him in.   
  
Once their tongues touched the kiss was deepened. Hands were holding on as their tongues danced.  
  
He tasted like nothing she had ever tasted, it was divine.  
  
Annie tasted of apples and something else that was uniquely Annie.   
  
After a while Annie was feeling light headed and had to break for air. She was breathing hard when she opened her eyes and saw the Doctor was above her.   
  
When had that happened.  
  
“Hi.” she said breathlessly.  
  
“Hello,” he grinned back and the moved to lie next to her.   
  
Annie snuggled into him. She then had to ask the question. “Doctor… do you do this often?”  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
“Wake up with a woman you only met a few hours before, then snog her senseless?”  
  
The Doctor chuckled. “Nope, you’re the first.”  
  
Annie turned and looked at him. “Really? Because as I heard you had a woman travelling with you.”  
  
“Rose…” the Doctor said as he sat up. “She isn’t travelling with me anymore.”  
  
Annie looked at him. “Is she…”  
  
“She is dead on this world but she is living in another.” he sighed.  
  
“How?” Annie sat up with him and took his hand in hers.  
  
“There are parallel worlds, worlds like ours but different, things like the grass is yellow not green, Rose is alive and living with her parents on that world, she cant ever come back.”  
  
“You love her.” it wasn’t a question.  
  
“Yes, I never got to tell her… she told me but..” he ran his hands down his face.  
  
“How long?” Annie asked.  
  
“For you it would have been a year since the battle, I spent 5 years trying to find a way to get her back but to no avail, I did manage to say goodbye, and then The Racnoss happed.”  
  
“Racnoss?”  
  
“Webstar, draining of the Thames.”  
  
“Oh right that was a while ago.” Annie said as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
“I know.” he pulled her closer.  
  
“This is part where you tell me its time to take me home isn’t it?” Annie said.  
  
The Doctor looked down at her. What had Donna said to him.  
  
 _“Find someone.”  
  
“I don’t need anyone.” he had replied.  
  
“I think you, I think you need someone to stop you.”_  
  
He looked at Annie. “No, do you want to travel with me?” he asked.  
  
“Really?” Annie smiled.  
  
“Yes really.” he grinned back.  
  
“YEAH!” she said and hugged him hard.  
  
The Doctor then smiled and kissed her again, he knew things would be ok.  
  
\---  
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes, things had been anything but ok.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had took Annie back to her home and she packed a few things, then they went back to the TARDIS.  
  
Annie learnt quick, the Sonic, the psychic paper, the whole two hearts thing, him being a TimeLord.   
  
The Doctor had taken Annie to three places, he hadn’t been there for a long while, a beach resort that had green sand and pink water and fish that served you and also sang to you, then he took her the planet Fellspoon with mountains that swayed in the breeze, lastly he took her to the singing forest, which … well was a forest that sang.  
  
The Doctor had kissed Annie a few times, but she was always in her own bed when she was tired.   
  
The Doctor kept telling her it was because he didn’t sleep much. But Annie knew there was something he wasn’t telling her.  
  
After they had accidentally ended up in the London during the Great Fire, the Doctor looked exhausted. He had dark rings under his eyes and they had spent three days helping to search for survivors and also to put fires out.  
  
Annie had showered and changed into her Pj’s and a dressing gown, the Doctor had said he was going to the library and then off to shower and change. He had sent them into the vortex after they had reboarded the TARDIS. Annie headed there now.  
  
She pushed the door open. You could smell the books when you stepped inside. “Doctor?” she called out.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Annie walked further in and there he was.  
  
The Doctor had kicked his converse off, removed his jacket and tie. A book lay in his lap. His glasses where perched on the end of his nose and he was snoring lightly. He was fast asleep. He looked peaceful, all the lines he had were smooth as he slept. But then he started to call out.  
  
‘H’esri. Rmensti Mi.’  
  
“Doctor are you ok?”  
  
“H’esri… Densti.’  
  
Annie placed her hand on his head, he was hot. He started to thrash around. He was having a nightmare.  
  
‘H’esri. Rmensti Mi’ he yelled out again.  
  
“Doctor wake up, your having a nightmare.” Annie brushed his hair away and began to sing an old lullaby.  
  
As she did she felt the Doctor start to calm down, the thrashing stopped and so did the foreign words he had used.  
  
“Doctor.” Annie whispered.  
  
“Hmmm, yes.” he murmured.  
  
“Open your eyes.”  
  
The Doctor blinked a few times and then he opened them.  
  
“Hello you.” Annie beamed.  
  
“Hi, what happened?”  
  
“You fell asleep and had a bad dream.” Annie said as she sat next to him.  
  
The Doctor sat up and looked embarrassed. “Sorry I can normally stop them.”  
  
“How?”  
  
The Doctor shrugged.  
  
“Don’t tell me, by not sleeping?”  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
“Every species has to sleep, you cant keep going if you don’t.”  
  
“I can.”  
  
“You cant.”  
  
“Ok I cant.” he yawned.  
  
“Doctor you were speaking funny.”  
  
“Like?”  
  
Annie then repeated the words the best she could. “What do they mean?”  
  
“H’esri means Rose. Rmensti.Mi means help me and Densti means dead.”  
  
“So you were calling our for Rose to help you but she is dead?” Annie said.  
  
The Doctor nodded. “She used to help me.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well she would sing to me, like you just did.”  
  
“Then what would happen?”  
  
“We would fall asleep for a little bit then go and save the universe.”  
  
“Well then come on, bunch up.” Annie smiled.  
  
“Thank you.” the Doctor said as he pulled Annie in and they both fell asleep.  
  
\---  
  
When Annie awoke later she found that they had turned and lain like spoons. The Doctor was curled into her back. His arm across her waist. She was still a little shocked at the coolness of his touch, she smiled as she felt his breath on her neck.  
  
The thrum of his hearts lulled Annie back to sleep.  
  
She awoke again and snuggled into the pillow. ‘Hang on’ she said to herself as she opened her eyes. She was in her room on the TARDIS. She sat up. She was still dressed. She threw the duvet from her and then slipped on her shoes and headed for the console room.  
  
The Doctor looked as he saw Annie enter the console room. “Hello sleepy head.” he grinned.  
  
Annie looked at the Doctor who was stood in a hole. “I was in my room?” Annie said.  
  
“I know, I carried you there.” he blew on a piece of wiring or something in his hand.  
  
“How long?”  
  
“I only carried you in there about an hour ago.” The Doctor then ducked into the hole.  
  
Annie walked over and crouched by it.  
  
“I thought you .. Whoa!” he was startled when he came back up as she was crouched in front of him.  
  
“You thought what?” Annie asked with a smile.  
  
The Doctor climbed out from the hole in the grating and then pulled Annie up too. He then pointed his sonic at the grating and it clanged shut. “I thought you would be more comfortable in your bed.”   
  
Their faces were millimetres apart.  
  
“I was quite comfy where I was.” Annie felt the gaze from his eyes boring into her.  
  
“As was I, but you were still asleep when I woke.” he whispered.  
  
“You could have woken me.” Annie said just as quiet.  
  
“I could have, but didn’t.” The Doctor said with a wink.  
  
“You could have joined me.” Annie then said.  
  
“Oh… I erm.” the Doctor was suddenly lost for words.  
  
Annie smiled, her tongue poked from the side of her teeth.  
  
An image hit the Doctor and he stepped back.  
  
Annie saw the change in him. “Doctor what is it?”  
  
“Nothing.” he lied. The smile, it was HER smile not Annie’s. He almost ran to the console.  
  
It was then Annie realised. “I did something Rose did, didn’t I?”  
  
The Doctor didn’t say anything.  
  
“I did, didn’t I?” Annie said louder.  
  
“Yes, you did.” he finally said.  
  
Annie walked over to him and pulled him round. “You said she was on another parallel, alive and living, yet you mourn her as if she is dead and buried. People are always going to do similar things to what Rose did. You shouldn’t be sad, you should be happy, you are keeping her memory alive on this world because you are.”   
  
“It hurts.” the Doctor said turning his head.  
  
Annie took a deep breath, she had never been the instigator in any relationship she had, but at the moment in time she needed to get the Doctor’s mind off of Rose.  
  
“The little things…” the Doctor continued. “They hurt.”  
  
“I bet Rose never did this.” Annie whispered as she placed her hand on his crotch and stroked him.  
  
The touch was like electricity to him.  
  
“N- n.-no, no-one has done that …. Not f-f-for a while.” The Doctor stuttered.  
  
“I don’t know why not.” Annie said using her other hand to guide his face to look at her. “You are a good looking alien, and note I said alien. I know your not a Man, you’re a TimeLord, you just look human.”  
  
“You look TimeLord.” the Doctor whispered.  
  
“You said that you never kissed your companions before.”  
  
“Well I wasn’t me the first time I kissed a companion, that was Grace, I was all muddled up, up here.” the Doctor tapped his head. “The next time I was kissed off of Jack as a good bye. Then I had to kiss Rose only she wasn’t Rose, she was The Bad Wolf, I had to take the vortex from her. Then I regenerated. I took Rose to New Earth, she was possessed by Cassandra and then she snogged me but…”  
  
Annie took him in her hand. “Your rambling.”  
  
“Blimey… that feels good.” he moaned. It had been a good few hundred years since anyone had held his c*ck. After he and his wife parted he wasn’t intermit again.   
  
“I can tell.” Annie smiled as the Doctor got hot and hard.  
  
The Doctor looked down at her, he felt the passion and want igniting in him. “Bedroom.” he almost growled as he grabbed Annie’s hand and half dragged and half ran to his room.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor’s lips were placed onto Annie’s as soon as they were in his room.  
  
Their hands were all over each other as they tore at each others clothes. The Doctor guided them next to his bed.   
  
Soon Annie stood in just her panties, the Doctor was naked as he never wore boxers.   
  
Annie took him in her hands and stroked him. He was hot and hard, but he was also huge. Annie pushed up his shaft and then quickly pulled back down.  
  
The Doctor moaned as she did. “Lie down.” he growled.  
  
Annie did.  
  
The Doctor then literally tore her panties from her. He was soon towering over her, Annie’s breasts were heaving as she panted. She felt the Doctor at her entrance.  
  
“Please.” she begged.  
  
The Doctor looked into her eyes as he gently pushed into her.  
  
Annie felt him enter her, she felt every ripple of him, and cherished it.  
  
The Doctor pulled out half way and rammed back in.  
  
“Again… please.” Annie begged again. He was unlocking feelings in her that she hadn’t experienced before.  
  
The Doctor did as she asked.   
  
The Doctor could feel how hot, wet and tight, god she was so tight.   
  
Annie locked her legs around his waist as he pulled out and rammed back in. Annie soon begged him to go harder, deeper faster.   
  
The Doctor felt Annie grasp onto him as he felt her vagina muscles tighten as she came hard. But he didn’t stop.   
  
Annie felt her first orgasm fade, but was hit by another more powerful one. She screamed out his name.  
  
The Doctor felt how she got hotter, wetter and tighter. “Annie, oh my Annie.” he called out.  
  
“My Doctor.” Annie yelled as her second was just ended as she was hit by a third.  
  
The Doctor felt his c*ck getting ready, he wanted Annie to feel his and he wanted to feel her final climax, So he put all his weight on her and placed his fingers on her temples. He waited until she had rode her third orgasm out. He then pulled out fully and rammed back in.  
  
Annie felt a rush of colours hit her as a forth and very intense orgasm hit. She bucked up into him, screamed out in pure ecstasy and clamped down hard on him.  
  
The Doctor felt his c*ck explode inside Annie, he called her name over and over as he rode his own orgasm out and Annie’s.  
  
Annie felt like she was floating when suddenly everything went black.  
  
\---  
  
“Annie, Annie you ok?”   
  
Annie heard the small amount of concern in the Doctor’s voice. “Hmmm, yeah am fine.” she said as she stretched.  
  
“You sure? You blacked out there.”  
  
Annie opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the Doctor. She then realised she was naked and the Doctor was still inside her. “I…what?”  
  
“You blacked out.” he smiled.  
  
“I did?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I have heard that a major multiple orgasm can do that.” Annie smiled.  
  
“I didn’t, I thought I had hurt you.” the Doctor said as he kissed her and she felt his flaccid c*ck fall from her.  
  
“Quite the opposite.” Annie grinned and then yawned.  
  
“Come on sleepy, lets nap.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Annie never slept apart again after that night. They spent a full day just chatting and making love. Annie became sore, but the Doctor had this balm that helped.  
  
They then went on a few more adventures. They were closer than ever. It was four weeks later when his world was shattered again.  
  
\---  
  
They were on a planet called Fallion. It was similar to Earth. It just had green people instead of humans.   
  
Annie and the Doctor had found out that someone had planted a bomb, they had intervened and the bomb disarmed.   
  
There was a gala ordered to celebrate this, even though the person or alien that had planted the bomb was still at large.  
  
So it was that the Doctor and Annie were made heroes and they danced.   
  
“I give thanks to the Queen.” Annie said as she raised her glass.  
  
“The Queen.” everyone said.  
  
Annie took a drink, the Doctor stopped with his just to his lips. “DON’T DRINK IT!” he yelled. A little too late for some of them.  
  
“Why?” Annie asked.  
  
“Its poison.”   
  
Annie looked at him. “I am sorry.”   
  
He looked at her as she clutched at her chest. “Annie, Annie.” he held her.  
  
“DEATH TO THE QUEEN!” a yell came and then a shot.  
  
“Doctor..” Annie said as the pain got worse. “… Don’t leave me.”  
  
“Never Annie I love you too much to do that.” he smiled even thought his hearts were breaking.  
  
“Don’t go backwards… move on.” Annie coughed.  
  
“How can I?” he said as a tear fell.  
  
A man appeared. “Here.”   
  
The Doctor felt a small vial in his hand.   
  
“Antidote, we hope.”  
  
“Open up.”  
  
Annie felt the liquid slide down her throat, then darkness.  
  
\---  
  
Annie opened her eyes. A bright light hit her. “Ow.”  
  
“Sorry.” the Doctor said as he turned the lights down. “Hey.” he said looking in her eyes.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
The Doctor pushed her hair back. His eyes looked red and sore.  
  
“What is it?” Annie asked.  
  
“The Antidote.. Its not made for humans, I have tried and tried to save you both.” his voice was shaking.  
  
“Both? Who else?” Annie asked.  
  
“Its… I cant stop it.” he looked at her.  
  
“I’m dying aren’t I?” Annie said.  
  
“You both are, Oh Annie I am so sorry.” he placed his lips to hers.  
  
“It’s fine. Who else? Not the queen?” Annie asked.  
  
“Not the Queen.” The Doctor shook his head.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Our child.” the Doctor said turning away.  
  
“Our child?” I whispered.  
  
He just nodded.  
  
“Oh Doctor.”  
  
“Shhh, its fine.”  
  
“How long do I have?”  
  
“Minutes.” he sniffed. “I brought you round so I could say goodbye.”  
  
“Oh Doctor,” Annie raised her hand to his face. “Please move on, don’t dwell on your loss.”  
  
“How can I?”  
  
“For Rose. For Me and for our child.” Annie smiled. “We will be together again someday. Find someone.. don’t be on your own.” Annie smiled as she felt a sudden warmth pass over and through her. “Promise me?”  
  
“I promise.” The Doctor said. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Annie smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor sat up. Annie had died with a small smile on her face. He had locked himself away for three days after he had returned her body to Earth. He had made it look like she had passed away in her sleep. At least her friends could mourn her.  
  
He had then got up and took a long look at himself in the mirror. Move on, find someone, don’t be on your own. He had found Martha a few days later. But it wasn’t until he had become human that his heart moved on. But now he was sat in his TARDIS on his own.   
  
He took a deep sigh, that is how he would be from now on, Alone. He had, had enough of losing people, having them leave him, hurt them, people dying and forgetting him.  
  
“No I am on my own from now on.” he got up and got dressed.  
  
But we all know the Doctor on his own is never a good idea, but he went on his own and met Jackson Lake, then Lady Christina De Souza, then he had thought he could change a fixed point and everything would be fine.. He was wrong Captain Adelaide Brooke took her own life.  
  
The Doctor had realised he had gone to far.  
  
The Master came back and the TimeLords.  
  
The Doctor had fought them and won, but he was paying with this regeneration. He knew it was wrong… he had gone back on his promise.   
  
He stood at the console as he set the co-ordinates to take him to see Annie alive one last time. He had just seen Martha, Mickey, Luke and Sarah Jane, Jack, Verity Newman, and Wilf and now it was down to the two people who he had loved more than anything  
  
He stood tall, he could feel the radiation coursing through himself. “Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
Annie Edwards worked as a make up artist. She liked her job.  
  
The Doctor was stood watching Annie, this was a year before they would meet.  
  
“Ok next.” Annie yelled.  
  
The Doctor just watched as Annie worked on the man, he was nervous so she helped calm him. “Just like you did me. I love you Annie.”   
  
Annie looked up and saw a man in a long tanned coat. he just smiled and walked away.  
  
He headed to his TARDIS, to receive his final reward.  
  
\---  
  
He stood in the darkened corner as he saw Rose and Jackie. Then Jackie left and Rose walked by him.  
  
He had never meant to speak to her, only see her, but he groaned in pain.  
  
“You all right, mate?” Rose asked as she turned and saw a man in the dark shadow.  
  
“Yeah.” The Doctor said in pain.  
  
“Too much to drink?” Rose said.  
  
“Something like that.” he replied   
  
Rose looked at the man, she couldn’t make out his face. “Maybe it’s time you went home?”  
  
“Yeah?” the Doctor said.  
  
“Anyway, happy New Year.” Rose said with a smile.  
  
“And you. What year is this?” he asked suddenly.  
  
“Blimey, how much have you had?” Rose laughed a little.  
  
The Doctor shrugged.   
  
“2005, January the first.”  
  
“2005?” the year hitting him the year he would first meet her. “Tell you what. I bet you’re gonna have a really great year.”   
  
“Yeah?” Rose smiled. Then started to leave. “See you.”  
  
The Doctor watches as Rose runs up the stairs. He then feels the pain more intense, he pulls himself along the wall. He looks across and sees the TARDIS, so near yet so far.  
  
He staggers towards it, but the pain becomes to much and he collapses with a groan of pain. He hears the voice of Ood Sigma.  
  
He looks up and see the Ood stood there.  
  
“We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep.”   
  
The Doctor hears the beautiful but sad song, but he finds strength in it. He pushes himself to his feet and walks towards his beloved TARDIS.  
  
Ood Sigma speaks as he watches the Doctor. “This song is ending, but the story never ends…”  
  
The Doctor opens the door of the TARDIS and goes in.   
  
He looks around as he throws his beloved coat over the handrail. He raises his hand and sees the golden glow of his regeneration. He knows he only has moments.  
  
He leans on his console and moves to his monitor. He looks into the monitor and then flips a switch. He looks up at his beloved TARDIS engine. He then walks round the console. He stops as he finds himself in a space.  
  
The Doctor can feel it, he looks with tears in his eyes, his voice breaking as he utters his final words in this body. “I don’t want to go.  
  
Suddenly as the words leave his mouth the golden hue of the regeneration starts.   
  
His breathing is heavy as his chest heaves he is fighting against it, he wants to stay. But he cant as he feels the regeneration energy burst from him, he feels his beloved ship explode with him.  
  
Then he feels it the burst of pain and then his eyes shut……..  
  
He opens his eyes and finds himself stood on a beach. Not a cold wet windswept beach. But a warm dry beach.  
  
He looks out across the sand to the water, the blue water, the same blue as his TARDIS. He then looks up and sees the burnt orange sky, the twin suns. He suddenly realises that he is on Gallifrey.  
  
“How?” he asks himself.  
  
“Because my friend you deserve to come home.”   
  
The Doctor turned to look at the voice. “Master!”  
  
“No my friend, that part of me is gone now, I am finally at peace, no drums… nothing but peace and quiet.”   
  
“Koschei.” the Doctor whispered.  
  
“Yes, its me Thete my old friend. You helped set me free.”  
  
“You helped kill me.” the Doctor said not with any malicious but just as a statement.  
  
“I know, and I am sorry but I only played a role, you set yourself on this path.” Koschei smiled.  
  
The Doctor sighed. “I know.” he then sat on the warm grass. “It seems like eons we were both last here.” the Doctor said as he looked around.  
  
“I remember, we tried to make a boat from old barrels.” Koschei sat next to him.  
  
“Yeah, we didn’t get far.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“No we sunk.” Koschei laughed.  
  
“Is this the great beyond?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“I don’t know, I think it’s a sort of stop off point.” Koschei said standing.  
  
“How’d you mean?” the Doctor looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“The great beyond is for TimeLords and TimeLadies only.”   
  
“I know.” The Doctor sighed as he looked back at the ocean.  
  
“If this were the great beyond, they wouldn’t be here.”   
  
“They?” the Doctor said looking at Koschei.  
  
“Yes. They.” Koschei pointed.  
  
The Doctor turned onto his hands and knees, he saw them. “What?” he stood up.  
  
There stood Rose, Sarah Jane, Alistair and Annie.  
  
“But …?”  
  
Rose spoke first. “Don’t worry Doctor, I am not dead… John felt what was happening to you, he is helping me to say goodbye to you.” Rose’s grinned widened.  
  
“I love you Rose, you do know that right?” the Doctor said.  
  
“I do know it, I just needed to hear it.”   
  
The Doctor smiled. “Is John ok?”  
  
“He is fine, we are fine.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Good.” The Doctor smiled back.  
  
“I have to go Doctor, but know this, a piece of you is always alive in John, and you will survive through our children and our children’s children you will never die. Bye, My Doctor.” Rose smiled and then faded away.  
  
The Doctor smiled. “Bye Rose.”  
  
“Doctor.” Alistair Lethbridge held his hand out.  
  
“Alistair.” the Doctor smiled. “How are you here?”  
  
“Ah well I am here on the… how did he put it, the stop off point.” the brig smiled.  
  
“You mean your…” the Doctor couldn’t say it.  
  
“Yes my boy I am…” The Brig answered.  
  
“I am sorry.” the Doctor said with sadness in his voice.  
  
“Don’t be, I had a good life, I knew you didn’t I? Got to have a fuller life with you in it than the one I could have had. I am happy.” he smiled and then saluted the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor did the same.  
  
“Goodbye old friend.” The Brig smiled and then he walked towards the ocean and was gone.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor turned to face Sarah Jane Smith. “Sarah.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Oh please Sarah no… not you.” The Doctor let a tear fall.  
  
“It comes to us all Doctor, but like Alistair said, I had a fuller life because of you. I have a son, he is happy Doctor, Luke, Clyde and Rani are protecting the Earth now.” Sarah Jane smiled.  
  
“I thought you would be forever.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
“No one is forever.” Sarah Jane smiled.  
  
“No, but I always believed you were.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
Sarah just laughed. “Thank you Doctor.”  
  
“No Sarah thank you.” the Doctor smiled. He knew the moment was coming.  
  
“Goodbye Doctor.” Sarah smiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
“Goodbye my Sarah Jane.” the Doctor hugged her hard, he then watched as she left his embrace and walked to the ocean.  
  
The Doctor felt Annie’s eyes burning into his back.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
He turned.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
Annie smiled and then ran to him.  
  
The Doctor caught her in his arms and held her tight. “I cant do this again.” he sniffed.  
  
“Do what?” Annie asked as she wiped his tears away.  
  
“Lose you.”  
  
“Your not.” Annie said and looked at Koschei.  
  
“What?” the Doctor looked at Annie and then to Koschei.  
  
“This is the only way the whole of creation could show you it has forgiven you.” Koschei smiled.  
  
“Forgiven me?” the Doctor looked puzzled.  
  
“For the TimeWar, TimeLord Victorious, you deserve happiness Thete.” Annie said.  
  
“How do you know that name?” he asked.  
  
“Because I know all about you and Gallifrey.”  
  
“How?” The Doctor looked to Koschei.  
  
“She died carrying a TimeLord child Thete, she had TimeLord DNA in her, the higher beings took that and made her into something.”  
  
Annie looked at the Doctor. She took his hands. “They have given us this chance…” she placed his hands on her chest.  
  
The Doctor let the tears fall as he felt the thrum of two hearts.  
  
“We couldn’t be together in life, our child could not live.. But he brought us together in death. We can be together in the great beyond.” Annie smiled.  
  
“He… we had a son?” the Doctor looked deep into her eyes.  
  
“We did, and he lives on in me, in us.” Annie looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Its time.” Koschei said.   
  
Annie nodded as Koschei smiled and walked towards the ocean.   
  
The Doctor felt Annie take his hands in hers. “Come on Thete, come and get your true reward.”   
  
Annie led him to the oceans edge.   
  
He turned and said a silent to goodbye to his life, as he started a new life in death….  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.


End file.
